Charlie Brown...Seppuku
I was an intern at Lee Mendelson Films in 1971. It is best known for animated works of Peanuts such as A Charlie Brown Christmas and The Great Pumpkin. However in 1974. Me and 5 other interns were ready to watch a new special for Peanuts. It was supposed to air on CBS, but what we saw was very different from what was later broadcasted. And I mean VERY. Man, just how I could forget about this entire experience... The special began with Charlie Brown receiving a letter in his mailbox. Charlie Brown read the letter out loud, and it said: Dear Charlie Brown I am a mother of one 18 year old daughter who was an employee at Disneyland. Last Night, when the last performance of the America Sings had finished, my daughter was accidentally crushed to death between two walls of the building around 10. A narrow channel between a stationary wall and a rotating wall was open and She either fell, stepped backwards, or tried to jump from one stage to the other as the rotating wall began to move. Her death was pronounced when the carousel was being reset for a new cycle. One of the audience members heard her screams and notified park staff. Other employees didn't notice the dismembered body until the end of the show and thought that her death screams were part of the show. By the time the audience member and the staff got to her, it was too late. She died from her injuries. My Husband and I sued Disneyland for the death of our daughter, which resulted in a small settlement. So, I just hope you understand what she's been going through. Marilyn Stone Charlie Brown looked depressed with the letter and said "Good Grief, Losing your child is never a good thing." It then went to the special's title. The title of the special was "Just Kill Yourself Charlie Brown". As you would expect, I was really shocked. But I thought at first that this was maybe just a mishap, seeing how this looked somewhat out of place. Afterwards, It showed Linus entering Charlie Brown's house visit him. For some reason however, Charlie Brown looked angry as if something upset him. Linus looked shocked as Charlie Brown was yelling at him, even though he didn't do anything to anger him. I was confused by this scene because he sounded like a Japanese Man shouting gibberish. Then it cut to Mami Tomoe as seen in Puella Magi Madoka Magica (or a girl looking like her) sitting on a sofa. The strange thing was that she technically didn't exist back in 1974. And she wasn't in her anime design, She looked like she was modeled after Lucy Van Pelt. Then she said something that shocked us. Her voice sounded like Judy Hopps from Zootopia. She said: In the next shot, we saw Snoopy eating a turkey (as seen in A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving) until when he heard Lucy saying "Would you like to kick my football?" Snoopy stopped eating and ran to kick her football. After kicking her football, Snoopy bit off Lucy's arm furiously. She screamed "AAUGH!! MY ARM HAS BEEN EATEN BY A DOG!" in pain and ran off while shouting "I'M BLEEDING! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" as she was doing this Snoopy began laughing. But what made this odd was that his laughter sounded like the Cryptkeeper from "Tales from the Crypt". Then we saw Pig-Pen at his home watching TV. He had an empty beer bottle and what looked like a porn magazine. Pig-Pen suddenly got drunk and went outside. He opened the door and said: "Hey everyone, how are you doing? That's good. I'm going to hide and someone's is going to find me." He left and Linus was looking for something. Then I heard laughing that sounded like Dee Dee from "Dexter's Laboratory". Linus began to feel scared. He was still looking for something until Mami Tomoe appears behind Linus. Mami had black eyes with red pupils. She decapitated Linus with a sword. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE A SHOWER WITH PISS?!." She yelled. She then took out a bucket of piss and poured it on Linus' dead body. The screen went to static for about 10 seconds and it shows Sally lying dead in her bathtub. Thank god she wasn't naked but the water in the tub was red like blood. When Pig-Pen arrives, he took her out of the tub and started to make out with her corpse. More static appears on the screen again for another ten seconds. After the static, it showed Peppermint Patty being thrown off a cliff into the ocean by Mami Tomoe with an anvil on her leg. She struggled to free herself from the anvil underwater for about a minute until she drowned. The next scene showed Charlie Brown at his desk with a letter, and a pencil. He began to write on the paper, reading out loud what he was writing. “I can’t take it anymore,” ''he said. ''My life has been horrible and hasn’t gotten better. At this point, my life sucks so badly, that I have no other choice than to end it all. Well, for Linus. He's my best friend but he's no longer with me and for his sister Lucy, she had her hand bitten off by my dog Snoopy and she died of blood loss. So if my suicide affects anyone negatively, I apologize in advance. Lastly, I must thank all my family and friends for the support they have given me throughout my time here. Goodbye. - Charlie Brown Charlie Brown finished writing and there is no noise after that, except for him saying "Farwell everybody...". Then he hanged himself on the noose resulting his suicide. The letter he wrote was pinned on the wall as well. Shortly after, Snoopy then appeared. When he discovered the body of Charlie Brown, he gave a blank expression and immediately walked away. It went to the credits and they were in Japanese. A distorted version of Linus and Lucy played. Then it finally ended... The other interns were shocked. Some were pissed off. I was just speechless. Two of the interns claimed to have seen an image that flashed on screen for a frame or two at the end of the credits, though neither of them could make out what it was. We agreed to rewind the footage to see if this was true. And sure enough, it was. The image was a photo showing Mami Tomoe standing in front of a pitch black background. She was holding a large sign that said in red letters "" which means "". What happened next was TERRIFYING!! We saw a girl portrayed as Mami Tomoe burst through the room. She had a handgun in one of her hands. She came for us while shouting: "私はハードファック！". She shot her gun all over the place. However, me and the other interns thankfully got away unharmed. The japanese girl actually was a psychopath who created this awful movie. The reason why it was made due to the death of Deborah Gail Stone in Disneyland. The psychopath later got a life sentence in prison for a murder charge unrelated to the episode. Anyway, 36 years later in 2011 (the year when PMMM came out), I was just resting on the couch watching TV, when suddenly, I heard a voice that sounded like Mami Tomoe. It whispered: "チャーリーの人生は終わった。 私にとってこれを面白くしておくようにしてください。" I looked back and what I saw was horrifying. What I saw was a Mami Tomoe doll covered in blood, with a knife in its hand, a creepy grin, and eyes black with red pupils. There was also a note on the wall which read: "お前は次の犠牲者です。エルモは君を狩ります。悪魔を称賛する。" In English, It means: "You are the next victim. Mami Tomoe will hunt down you. Praise the devil." I immediately ripped the note into half and threw the doll out of the window. THE END. Category:Cringe